


BB17 Premiere

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty thing about  this BB17 Premiere Party both boys are set to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB17 Premiere

It was already just after 6:30 and people were still pouring into the small bar in New Jersey for the BB17 premier party. Frankie had arrived just after 6 and quickly made his way down the red carpet. He already had a drink in his hand and was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, trying to calm his nerves. “What’s wrong with you?” someone had asked.

 

“Nothing,” Frankie said as he walked away. Curiosity was not what he needed. He walked to the end of the red carpet and waited, watching the doors open and close as several more former BB houseguests made their way inside and through the interview line. Rachel and Brendon arrived and then JennCity, but there was still no sign of the one person Frankie was actually waiting on. He hugged Rachel when she finished her interviews and tried to talk. Anything to get his mind off the agonizing wait. “Zach’s still coming, right?” he asked after a few seconds, his eyes still glued to the door.

 

“Yeah, he said he’d be a little late. He should be here soon though. I think they got stuck in traffic driving in from Long Island.”

 

“They?”

 

“His manager or whatever is coming with him.”

 

“Oh, Josh. Okay,” Frankie said.

 

“Well, I’ll see you later,” Rachel said, watching Frankie’s gaze. “Don’t worry so much. He’ll be here. I promise.” Frankie nodded and Rachel and Brendon walked away.

 

Frankie couldn’t stop looking between the watch on his wrist and the door until finally a few minutes before 7, the door opened and Zach walked in, followed closely by Josh. Frankie started bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Zach to go through the interview line. He watched and listened to the interviews, following Zach silently down the line from behind the interviewers until after his third interview Frankie couldn’t take it anymore and he popped his head around the camera with a wide smile. “Frankie!” Zach had gasped reaching out for Frankie.

 

Frankie slipped under the red velvet rope and into Zach’s arms. Zach’s arms wrapped tightly around Frankie’s shoulders as Frankie’s did the same around Zach’s waist. “It’s so good to see you,” Frankie almost whimpered.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Zach said in response. The interviewer cleared his throat to get Zach’s attention. “I’m sorry,” Zach whispered, letting go of Frankie. Frankie snuck back under the rope and wandered towards the end of the red carpet to wait for Zach to finish his interviews. A few minutes passed, but soon Zach was done and wrapped in Frankie’s arms again. “How are you?” Zach asked as they stepped apart.

 

“I’m wonderful. I’m so excited to be here and that I finally get to see you. It’s been way too long.”

 

“I was so excited when they said you were actually going to be here. I’m sorry about your tour though. I was looking forward to seeing you perform again.” Frankie smiled and pulled Zach back into his arms. “How long are you in New York?” Zach asked.

 

“Middle of next week. Then I have to be back in LA for press stuff for my TV shows. What about you?” Frankie asked quietly as they finally broke apart.

 

“I’m here for a couple weeks.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m not sure really. Josh just wanted me here, so probably stuff I get paid for. I don’t really know though,” Zach said quietly. “Speaking of Josh, where’d he run off to?” Zach stepped back and looked around the room until he found Josh sitting near the bar with a beer in his hand. “Beer!” Zach said and walked off towards the bar. Frankie rolled his eyes and followed Zach across the room. By the time Frankie caught up, Zach had a beer in his hand. Frankie ordered his second drink of the night and put a hand on Zach’s shoulder.

 

Zach turned his head and smiled up at Frankie. “Sorry for running off,” he said quietly.

 

“It’s okay,” Frankie muttered. He went on tiptoe without thinking and pressed a kiss to Zach’s cheek. Zach smiled and put an arm around Frankie’s back. The night continued on and they both drank more than they probably should have. It wasn’t more than 2 minutes the whole night that they were separated by more than a foot. They took pictures with fans, both together and alone and watched the season premiere of Big Brother on the big screen with everyone. By the end of the night, they were both slurring their words and glad to have hotel rooms within walking distance.

 

They step out into the still overwhelmingly warm nighttime air at just after 10:00. Most of the party-goers were staying at the same hotel so they followed the crowd in that direction. By the time they got to the elevators, they’d lost the crowd and had their arms slung around each other’s necks. “Come with me,” Frankie slurred as he pressed the button for his floor. Zach didn’t respond, but he didn’t press any of the buttons either.

 

The elevator doors closed and they were properly alone for the first time all night. Zach immediately pressed his lips to Frankie’s as the elevator started to move upwards. The kissing was sloppy and wet, but neither of them seemed to mind as their lips, tongues, and teeth all moved together as if it was what they were made to do. By the time the elevator reached Frankie’s floor they were both panting for breath. Frankie took Zach by the hand and they both stumbled down the hallway to Frankie’s room.

 

Frankie pulled the key card out of his back pocket and opened the door. He pulled Zach inside and quickly shut the door before pushing Zach’s back up against the inside. He took Zach’s wrists in his hands and pinned them next to his ears as their lips met again. The kiss was burning with passion and lust as Frankie hips pressed forward against Zach’s, he moaned wildly.

 

Soon, Frankie dropped Zach’s wrists and started undoing the buttons on his shirt and removing clothing until they were both undressed. Frankie practically threw Zach onto the bed before rummaging in his suitcase and emerging with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms which he set on the bedside table. Frankie then crawled onto the bed and pressed his lips to Zach’s roughly before planting a string of wet kisses leading from Zach’s lips over his neck and chest (with stops at each nipple) and down his abs until he reached his target.

 

Frankie took Zach’s hard cock in his mouth and sucked on just the end for a few seconds before licking and suck the whole thing into his mouth. Zach whined and moaned from above Frankie’s head and Frankie smiled. Zach moved his hips and Frankie smiled again, he pulled his mouth off of Zach with a loud pop and sat back between Zach’s legs. “Turn over,” he instructed and Zach listened. Zach laid on his stomach with Frankie still between his legs while Frankie reached for the lube. Frankie coated three of his fingers in the substance and then used those fingers to stretch Zach’s tight ring of muscles open.

 

“You now. Please, Frankie, I need you,” Zach whined and Frankie gave in. He removed his fingers and took a condom from the box, rolling it gently over his own length before coating everything in the lube. He very slowly pressed himself into Zach and paused when he was fully inside.

 

Zach whined again after a few minutes. “Move, please,” he said as he tried to move his hips back against Frankie. Frankie began to slowly circle his hips against Zach’s and before long he built up a steady rhythm of movement and they were both nearing their climaxes.

 

“Don’t cum on the bed,” Frankie said. And Zach struggled to obey as Frankie pressed himself roughly in and out of Zach’s ass a few more times. Frankie reached his climax and his cum filled the condom inside of Zach. He took a few moments to catch his breath and then pulled slowly out of Zach. “Turn over,” he said again and Zach listened.

 

Frankie rolled the condom off and tied it shut. He threw it into the trashcan next to the bed and then crawled back onto the bed between Zach’s legs. He took Zach’s cock in his mouth again and sucked lightly, his tongue dancing over the surface until Zach’s cum filled his mouth. He swallowed hard and released Zach’s cock from his mouth. Zach was panting for breath as Frankie crawled up his body, lining it with kisses until their lips met again. Somehow in the tangle of kisses they managed to get under the blankets and both quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms with wide smiles on their faces.


End file.
